geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario World 666.zip
It was a hot day in July 6th, 2015. I was on my laptop, playing while my parents and my sister are out for dinner. I got interrupted by a sound. That must be a new message from my mail on my AOL account! I exited out of my game, went to the "Read" section on AOL and I got a message from an unknown person, saying that there is a download link on a Super Mario World ROM! I clicked on the copy of the download link, and went to a website with a black background with a blue button in the middle, with red text saying, "Super Mario World ROM - Download Here!" I clicked on the button. When I clicked on it, the ZIP file name popped up on the download bar, saying, "Super Mario World 666.zip." After I read that, I clicked the, "Save" button. (Big mistake.) When I saved it on my desktop, my laptop got a virus. After that, I restarted my laptop, with no files on my desktop, but what's left is the "Super Mario World 666" ZIP file I downloaded. I extracted it, opened the folder up, and it showed a "ReadMe.txt" file and a "Super Mario World 666.smc" file. When I clicked on the ReadMe file, it showed a bunch of scrambled letters and numbers. I exited out of that. When I moved the .SMC file to my SNES Emulator, ZSNES, I right-clicked on the icon, then clicked the .SMC file in the "Pinned files" section. Then the game started to play! The Game The "Nintendo Presents," logo did show up, but this time, it was crossed out. Then, it cut to the title screen, playing, "The Valley of Bowser overworld," music. The letters say on the screen, Super Mario World 666. The background hills were blood-colored red, and so was the ground. Mario's overalls on the front was red, as if it was blood. I skipped the title screen and all of the file selections say, "MARIO A ----666" "MARIO B ----666" "MARIO C ----666" "MARIO D ----666" I went to "MARIO A" and the title screen and the music froze while a woman's scream can be heard. After the scream, the whole game froze. I reseted the game and went to "MARIO B". What I noticed that "MARIO A" is crossed off in red. The scene cut to the "Welcome" screen. The background and the foreground were the same bloody-red color like in the title screen. The "Welcome" song played a slowed down and distorted song of, "Music Box for the Hammer Bros. (In SMB 3)". A message popped up, saying, "You have no hope," muiltiple times. The game froze again and played the same scream. I reseted the game once again, and went to, "MARIO C." Both of the files, "MARIO A," and, "MARIO B," were crossed out in red. The scene went to Yoshi's Island with bloody water with the same distorted song of the music box again. Instead of the level naming, "Yoshi's House," it said, "Suicide." I went into the level and it showed a shadow of Mario running for 2 minutes, before seeing Yoshi hanging from a noose, whilst blacking out. The scene went back to the title screen, once again, and it showed "MARIO A, B, and C," all crossed out in red. I went to "MARIO D," and it cut to the map of Donut Plains with red water, and red paths. It showed me the first level of Donut Plains, which is, "Donut Plains 1." But instead of that level name, it said, "The end is near." I went into the level, and it showed me a blank screen with a message saying, "Do you like to make us suffer?" I got really scared at this, but another message popped up saying, "That's okay. We like to make you suffer too." When I exit that message, I saw a real life picture of Mario, with a wavy, curly mustache with dark holes in his eyes. He started to let out a woman's gut-twisting scream for 6 seconds, then started to say in a raspy voice while there was some gurgling, screaming noises of an angry woman in the background: "Well, whoever's playing this game, this is because my brother, Luigi, and my friend, Yoshi died. Well, after all these years... you... will... regret this." After he said that, the whole game froze. After that, I reseted the game the last time, and it showed Mario and Peach both with dark-holed eyes with a woman screaming in the background and a message popping up saying: "This is not over yet. Death will be upon you." After this, my laptop shut down. Conclusion So now, because of that stupid Mario game I played, I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. Also, I have got nothing to do on that laptop because my files are gone. By the way, my work is on there. 'You better watch out for those files with download links that can cause viruses on them. If you don't heed my warning, you will be sorry. ' Category:Creepypasta Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:Memes Category:Cliche Category:Malware